A Very Merlin Christmas
by redlily188
Summary: Christmas in Camelot:Ch.1 Arthur must find the PERFECT Christmas tree.Ch.2 Merlin and Arthur give Gwen a gift.Ch.3 Arthur is visited by three ghostsCh.4 That awkward moment in which evil magic results in a running gingerbread man.
1. The Perfect Christmas Tree

**Hey guys! So, as a Christmas/Kwanzaa/Chanukah/Hanukah/Winter Solstice/Eid/Birthday/New Year present to everybody, I've wrote a Christmas based Merlin fic! I just want to thank all my readers for being so awesome! So Merry, or should I say Merlin, whatever holiday you celebrate!**

**This is the story of Merlin's **_**first**_** Christmas at Camelot. (Takes place during Season 1)**

_Camelot was under a blanket of snow, and the people place Christmas decorations everywhere. Each window you passed by had some sort of decoration. Those who had a prosperous year were fortunate enough to have a fully decorated tree in their window. Most of the people just had small trees with little homemade decorations, and a few presents under the tree. Even the poorest would have a little red ribbon or something to show their Christmas spirit. _

_Christmas was a big deal in Camelot, and if you didn't celebrate it you would seem unpatriotic. In fact, there were two things that might irk Uther to chop your head off. One: You have magic. Two: You're not celebrating Christmas. Most people celebrated Christmas willingly, but there were a few in which they were just weary of the executioner's axe._

_Seeing that Christmas was a big deal in Camelot, the palace obviously had to have the biggest, bestest, tree. Usually Uther chose the tree, but let's face it, Uther was getting old. His knights knew it, his people knew it, his servants knew it, his ward knew it, and even Uther himself knew it. _

_So this year he decided that he'd have his son do it. Honestly, why not? Arthur was going to be King some day, so he needed to practice picking out the tree. Uther thought this was a grand idea and so did all of Camelot. Well, not all exactly. Two boys did not like this idea so much._

_And this, my friend, is where our story begins._

…

Merlin got dressed slowly, dreading the day ahead of him. He really didn't understand what the big deal was. Back in Ealdor Christmas was about celebrating the birth of Christ, not how big your tree was. But things were a lot different in Camelot; Merlin found that out the first day he had arrived. But this? This was absolutely ridiculous.

As the sun began to peak over the horizon, Merlin knew he could not stall anymore. He still had to wake Gaius up, stop by the laundry and fetch Arthur's clothes, and run by the kitchen's and get Arthur's food. So the young Warlock set about his tasks, in hopes that today would not be as horrible as he expected.

Soon the sun was fully above the horizon, and at that time Merlin was pulling open Arthur's curtains, letting the sun and brightness of snow shine in.

"Good morning, sire!" Merlin greeted with a grin.

"Is it really?" Arthur muttered, pulling a pillow over his face to block out the light.

"Yes, it is! The sun is shining, the ground is covered in snow, all is well in Camelot and-"

"-And I have to pick out a perfect tree, or I will look like a failure to all of Camelot."

Merlin sighed, "Breakfast is ready."

Arthur waved his arm at him, his head still face down in a pillow, "I'm not hungry."

Merlin felt a spark of hope. He had carried the food all the way up, and it had looked and smelled quite appetizing, "Really?" Merlin asked edging towards the food, "If you'd like I could just…"Merlin's fingers hovered over a sausage, "take care of it for you."

"Merlin. Do not. Touch. My food."

The young warlock pulled his hands away disappointedly. He turned around to see Arthur in the same position and threw him an exasperated look.

"Arthur, you're going to appear as a coward if you don't even try."

The young prince's head snapped up and faced his manservant, "Shut up, _Mer_lin."

Shrugging, Merlin began to pull clothes out of Arthur's wardrobe. This time, when he turned around he saw a bored Arthur waiting for him impatiently. Biting his tongue, Merlin helped Arthur dress.

As Arthur ate that delicious looking and smelling food, Merlin made the bed. He tried to ignore the comments Arthur was making as he ate.

"Mhmm, this is really good, Merlin."

Instead of responding, Merlin fluffed out the last pillow and set it down gently. He turned to face the Prince.

"Ready when you are, sire."

Arthur sipped the remaining liquid in the goblet and wiped his mouth, "Well, let's go then."

The two of them marched out to the pine forest just outside Camelot. At first sight Arthur's mouth dropped open, "I had never realized how many trees this forest had."

"And to think," Merlin added with a grin, "That you have to look at all of them, just to see which one is the best."

The young Prince turned to glare at his manservant, "And you'll be with me, _Mer_lin, every step of the way. Even if it takes us all day and all night, we'll find the perfect tree. And you forget Merlin, who had breakfast and who did not."

The grin quickly faded from Merlin's face, "Better get to it then, hadn't we?"

Arthur was going to reply with a snotty comment but realized that Merlin was right. Despite Arthur's threat, he didn't really want to be out here during the night. He was cold already and shuddered to think about the temperature at nightfall.

So, they began their search. The forest contained many trees, and Arthur would only spare a tree a single glance and then continued on. After about an two hours of this, Merlin got fed up with the lack of progress.

"Arthur, you just passed another perfectly good tree!"

Quickly the prince spun around and pointed a finger directly at Merlin's chest, "Merlin, I don't think you get it, do you? This tree just can't be _perfectly_ _good,_ it has to be absolutely perfect! It has to be fat and tall! The right shade of green! The branches need to shape elegantly outward, and it can't have too many pinecones, nor too little! So, if you see any trees that fit's this category, then by all means, point it out!"

Merlin looked over Arthur's shoulder, "How about that one?"

Arthur, expecting it to be another non-perfect tree, rolled his eyes and turned around. His eyes rested on the. Perfect. Christmas. Tree.

It fit Arthur's description perfectly. It was a little over ten feet tall and very wide. Not only that, but it had a deep, dark shade of green with the perfect amount of pinecones. Arthur's mouth dropped.

After a couple moments of silence the young prince spoke up, "Good job, Merlin." With that he began to trudge towards the tree. Merlin followed faithful as ever.

When they had reached the tree Arthur held out his hand, "Axe, Merlin."

Merlin gave him the axe, and watched as Arthur striked at the base of the evergreen tree. It didn't leave a mark. Arthur stared at it for a moment in disbelief. After a seconds hesitation Arthur lifted the axe once more and swung it with all his might.

The base of the tree had a little tiny mark.

"You've got to be kidding me." Arthur muttered.

"Should we try a different tree?"

"No, Merlin. We should not try a different tree. Do you think my father became King by being lazy? Know, he took hold, and he didn't give up. That's exactly what I'm going to do."

The warlock raised his eyebrow but said nothing. He watched as Arthur continued to hack at the tree.

After about five minutes of chopping at the tree with all his strength, the lactic acid began to build in Arthur's arms and back, beads of sweat appeared at his forehead, and his breathing became rigid. The tree barely suffered a dent.

Merlin knew the prince could not go on much long like this, so he whispered a magic spell to strengthen the axe. With a flash of gold in his eyes the axe had a faint glow, but it disappeared quicker. Arthur's efforts were no longer in vain. Arthur froze and turned around.

"Merlin, did you notice anything?"

"Other than you losing to a tree? Not a thing."

Arthur glared at Merlin, but began to chop once more. Because of Arthur's magical strengthened axe, the tree fell down in no time. When Arthur turned around looking very serious, Merlin was afraid he'd been found out.

But then a triumphant grin spread across the Prince of Camelot's face, "Did you see that? I chopped down the perfect tree, all by myself!"

Merlin grinned back, "Great job, Arthur!"

Arthur laughed victoriously and dropped the axe on the ground where the magic quickly left it. "I did it! I won't appear as a failure!"

Merlin grinned.

"Merlin, tie the rope around the tree." Arthur ordered, still smiling over his victory.

The young Warlock did as he was bid, and once he was done he stood up and wiped the snow off his knees.

"What are you smiling for, Merlin? You're going to drag the tree back to the castle. All. By. Yourself."

"What?" Merlin gasped in disbelief.

"You heard me. Now go."

Unable to perform magic to carry it, Merlin picked up the end of the rope. He pulled as hard as he could.

Nothing happened. The tree didn't move. Not even an inch.

The poor guy tried again.

No results.

But Merlin kept on trying, and Arthur watched his manservant in amusement. After Merlin had move it three inches, his knees were in the snow and he was gasping for breath. Arthur smiled in amusement and helped him up.

"Alright, I guess I'll help you now."

Merlin excepted the outstretched hand and stood up, "You weren't really going to make me drag the tree back to the castle, were you?"

"Nope, it was just purely for my enjoyment."

"Prat!" Merlin exclaimed.

Arthur grabbed the rope, "Hey, idiot, you're still helping."

Merlin grabbed the rope and began to help Arthur pull the tree back to Camelot.

When the castle appeared the sun was halfway below the horizon.

"Merlin." Arthur said.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Thanks for helping."

"You're welcome Arthur."

"Merry Christmas, Merlin."

The young warlock was quite astonished that Arthur cared enough for him to wish him a happy holiday. A smile spread over his face. Perhaps the dragon was right. One day he and Merlin will be great friends.

"Merry Christmas, Arthur."


	2. The Best Christmas Present ever

**This Merlin Christmas is set during Season 2!**

_The relationship between prince and servant was being kindled like a campfire. For years the Prince had only seen the servant as a background character, merely a shadow in the great court of Camelot. But recently he has seen her as more than just a servant._

_She was humble, smart, strong willed, beautiful, wise, kind, and so many other things. To the Prince of Camelot she was perfect. If it weren't for the fact that she was a servant the prince would drag her under the mistletoe faster than anybody could utter the words, "candy cane."_

_The servant that the prince felt such a deep passion for was very busy this season. King Uther demanded all the servants to take part in decorating the castle, even the servant of his ward. She often was seen running around in attempt to make everything perfect for the King. Nobody wanted to disappoint Uther._

_Because of his father's orders the prince hardly got to speak or even see the girl in the two weeks before Christmas. He would do anything for a moment alone, but she was always bustling around. The last time he did get a look at her she looked extremely stressed. The prince did not think it was fair for her to be so flustered during the Christmas season, so he was determined to fix that. _

_The Prince of Camelot had fallen in love with a serving girl, and this Christmas was sure to be a romantic one. The girl's name is Guinevere, also known as Gwen. She is the reason we have our story._

"It took you long enough to get here, Merlin." Arthur said to his servant whose face was red, and hair wet from melted snow.

"I'm sorry! But your father wants everything perfect for Christmas! I had to collect three hundred, yes, three hundred pinecones!"

"I do realize my father is a bit obsessive over Christmas. I believe it's because my mother loved the holiday so much."

"I'm sorry, sire."

"Yes, well, nothing much we can do about that is there? But my father's obsession leads us to the topic of this conversation."

"And that is?"

"If you'd shut up and listen, _Mer_lin, you'd find out."

"Alright, alright!"

"So you know Morgana's serving girl, Gwen-"

"-Of course I do! She was the first friend I made here."

"Right. Well, like all the servants, she has been working really hard this Christmas season. So, I've decided to get her a present."

"And me too?" Merlin asked hopefully.

Arthur gave him a dubious look, "No, Merlin, I am not. You are such an idiot."

Merlin sighed, "Well, continue on with Gwen then."

"You know her well, Merlin, what do you think I should get her?"

"Jewelry, perhaps?"

"No, she expects that from me. It's nothing special, because I have so much money. I want to give her something that means something Merlin, something you can't buy with money."

"You want to make her feel special!" Merlin exclaimed happily.

"Yes, you idiot, I do. Now wipe that smile off your face and start thinking."

"You could make her dinner?"

"No, I tried that already, remember? But then I couldn't do it, and I had you bring food from the castle kitchens? And then she found out. It didn't work out so well." Minus the part of her kissing me later on, Arthur added in his head.

"Flowers?"

"She can easily pick flowers herself."

"A day off?"

"My father would never allow that."

"A dress?"

"She'd be accused of stealing it."

"A carriage ride?"

"She'd never have the time for that. Besides, the people will wonder why I'm taking a carriage ride with a servant."

"Is there anything you can get her?" Merlin demanded, exasperated.

Arthur sunk down into a chair, and rested his head in his hands, "I don't know. That's why I'm asking you Merlin. I was hoping you could think of something."

The prince's manservant stared out the window and looked upon Camelot. In the distance snow covered the open ground that had not been developed. Then, just like a lighted candle, Merlin had an idea.

"Arthur! I've got it!"

"Is that so? It isn't anything about buying her a horse is it? Because if it is that idea won't work because-"

"Will you just listen?"

Arthur glared at the outspoken young man, but was used to his comments so he stayed silent. Merlin told Arthur his idea and watched a joyful smile pass over the prince's face.

"I can't believe I'm saying this Merlin, but for once I think your head is in the right place! Alright, come on! Let's go!"

…

Back in the same woods they had been a year earlier Arthur and Merlin trudged through the snow.

"Does it have to be perfect again this year, Arthur?"

"Yes, _Mer_lin, it does. You don't think I'm going to allow myself to be humiliated in front of Gwen, do you?"

"Well, what does it have to look like to be _perfect_?"

"Short and fat. Only a few pinecones, Gwen seems like she mostly prefers green. And it has to be shaped perfectly. No crooked branches."

Merlin sighed. Arthur truly was obsessed with Christmas trees that was for sure. He lifted another foot out of the deep snow and stuck it right back in making a new print. Merlin did the same with the other, and faithfully followed Arthur deeper into the forest. The young warlock was starting to regret his idea.

…

Later on they sat by the fire roasting chestnuts. "You think she'll like them?"

"Yes, Arthur. They will have a wonderful Christmas smell to them."

"And what's next after this?"

"We make the decorations."

"Did you just say make?"

"Yes, I did."

"And how would you know how to make them?"

"My mother taught me back in Ealdor. There are some advantages to not being a prince, you know."

"That may be true, but there are also many bonuses to being a prince."

"Such as?" Merlin questioned, not really paying attention.

"Such as this." Arthur laughed as he wacked the back of Merlin's head.

The young manservant rubbed his head and smiled.

…

"Ok, I think we got everything. Should we take Gwen's present to her house, now?" Merlin asked smiling at Gwen's present.

"Merlin, you idiot, you forgot the most important thing!"

"What did I forget?" He asked, bewildered.

"The topper!"

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot that! Tell you what, I'll go to the kitchen's to fetch some food, and you figure out what to do about the topper."

"Merlin. Don't. You. Dare-" Slam. The door shut behind the retreating servant, "I can't believe he left!" The royal arms rested on the royal hips, "Well, I guess I'll go shopping."

…

Arthur rubbed his eyes. There were so many different things to choose from. He saw angels, ribbons, sculptures, crosses, and stars. And each of those objects came in different shapes, sizes, and colors! How was one supposed to choose the perfect one? This was so much harder than finding a Christmas tree.

How Arthur wished Merlin where here. Despite his idiocy, Merlin was sometimes useful. He, for instance, would know if it was better to purchase a jeweled or plain topper. Arthur groaned.

"Is there something I can help you with, your majesty?" A young girl shyly questioned.

"Well, I don't know," Arthur's eyes randomly laid on a topper. It was one he hadn't noticed before, and it was absolutely perfect, "What about that one?"

The young girl smiled, nodded, and went to retrieve the object.

…

"Wow, Arthur! This looks really good!"

The prince studied the gift. They had brought it to Gwen's home, and it would be waiting for her.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"No."

Arthur stared at Merlin. This gift was _his _idea. They had been running around Camelot all day, and Merlin didn't think she'd like it?

"What?" Arthur demanded.

"I think she'll love it."

Arthur wacked his manservant on the back and left the small home. Merlin followed in suit, but not without glancing back with a smile on his face.

….

Gwen neared her house, almost falling asleep on the way. It was terribly cold outside, and the snow attacked her face making it difficult to see. The women's lips pursed in disappointment as she neared her dark house. With all the hustle and bustle while decorating the castle, Gwen did not have the chance to decorate her own home. So here it was, Christmas Eve. And Gwen was returning to a non spirited house. The only thing she had to show was a small ribbon hanging in the window.

She unlocked the door, and had to jerk the rusted doorknob a couple of times before it opened. To her surprise the smell of warm gingerbread and chestnuts greeted her.

"What the?" Gwen murmured and lit a candle in order to see.

She almost dropped the candle at what she saw next.

In the corner of her home was a small Christmas tree decorated with cute homemade instruments. On the top of the tree was a beautiful bronze star with a cross imprinted on it. On the table there was sweet cinnamon bread surrounded by roasted chestnuts.

Gwen pressed her hand to her mouth and held back tears of joy. Whoever had done this was a very kind person and most definitely a blessing. Gwen cut herself a slice of bread and took a bite. It was moist and tasted absolutely wonderful. Morgana's maid observed the tree closer.

Sitting neatly in the branches was an envelope with her name printed on it. She swallowed the last bite of bread as she lifted the envelope. Chapped hands opened the envelope and gracefully pulled out a piece of paper with the royal seal on it.

In that moment Gwen knew who had done all this, and the tears finally spilled over. A smile crossed her face as she unfolded the paper and read it.

_Merry Christmas_

_Love,_

_Arthur_

The servant stared at the paper and felt herself slowly falling even more in love with the Prince of Camelot. This was, without a doubt, the best Christmas present ever.


	3. A Camelot Carol

**Well, after this chapter I only have one more chapter left for this story! This story will be completed on Christmas Eve. **

**So, this chapter is set between Season 2 and 3. Morgana is gone, so Camelot's Christmas is not very festive, to say the least. I decided to take a twist on Charles Dickens **_**A Christmas Carol **_**and incorporate it into Camelot based story. It will, however, not be the same plotline, but similar. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little angst, but it has a happy ending, I promise! Enjoy! Oh, and FOUR MORE DAYS! Yay!**

_It has been six months since The Great Dragon has terrorized Camelot, and everything was restored. The newly repaired Camelot was covered in a blanket of snow, and looking at Camelot a viewer would think that everything was back in order._

_The Christmas decorations were up. Lights were shining, people were walking, and it all seemed very merry. It was Christmas Eve in Camelot, and any on looker could tell. But there was something missing, however._

_All of Camelot was silent. There were no Christmas Carols, people chattering, or any laughter. Everybody lived quietly as the King had just lost his ward. Where she was now? Nobody knew._

_And so, our story takes you into a large room in the great castle of Camelot, where we have an exhausted prince and a guilty servant._

…

"The bed is turned down, sire." Merlin said, trying to take the misery out of his voice. Ever since the search began for Morgana, Arthur was too quiet and isolated.

"You may go, Merlin." The Prince of Camelot muttered, staring into the newly lit fire, but his mind far away.

The young warlock hesitated, wishing he could do something to help. After all, it was his fault that Morgana was gone. He had tried to poison her, a friend, and he had let Morgause steal her. And now they couldn't find her. If she was even still alive.

Merlin trotted to the door and rested his hand on the golden handle, "Arthur?" His head looked over his shoulder to the prince.

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Merry Christmas."

"There is nothing merry about this Christmas, Merlin."

The servant sighed, but left the room. Arthur was right; there _was_ nothing merry about this Christmas. In the past year Merlin had lost his father, freed the dragon who wrecked havoc on all of Camelot, and poisoned a dear friend.

As the guilty newly discovered dragon lord made his way back to the Court Physician's room, the Prince of Camelot still stared at the fire. He stared at it for quite a long time. So long, in fact, that he found himself dosing off. The face of a terrified Morgana haunted his dreams.

_Arthur, where are you?_

In Camelot! Morgana!

_Arthur, why won't you save me?_

I can't find you!

_You're not trying hard enough!_

Morgana, I'm sorry!

_Arthur, help me!_

_Arthur!_

_Arthur._

_Arthur…._

"Arthur."

The young prince tossed in his chair, ignoring the voice beside him.

"Arthur."

No reply.

"ARTHUR!"

The sleeping man was startled awake, rubbed his eyes, and saw….

An old man with a long beard, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a red robe.

"Do I know you?" Arthur demanded, grabbing his sword.

"No, but you will meet me in the very near future. I will save your ungrateful butt." The old man's voice weezed out.

"Who are you?"

"All in good time, all in good time. But first, let me tell you why I'm here."

"Tell me who you are now, or I'll run you through with my sword!"

"Go ahead! Won't cause me any harm!"

Arthur lowered his sword a tiny bit in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"I'm coming to you from your dreams, of course! So you can't really kill me. But don't worry, you'll get your chance in the future. But I'm currently hoping that won't work out."

Arthur tried running his sword through the man's robe (not any part of his body, he wasn't planning on hurting him yet) but it did not even cut it. The young prince was puzzled.

"See? I told you! Now sit your royal self down and let me explain what this is all about."

Giving into the idea that this was a dream, the young prince did as he was told. Quite surprising, really.

"So, right now you feel as if the spirit of Christmas is gone, correct."

"Well, yes."

"Because of Morgana missing?"

"Yes."

"Hmph," The old man's eyes narrowed as if he knew something Arthur did not, "Well, that's for another day, I suppose. As much as I'd like to I can't go tempering with time."

"You are making no sense."

"Back to the main point! Tonight you will be visited by three spirits. The ghost's of Christmas, past, present, and future. If you, Arthur Pendragon, do not change the way you look at Christmas, then there will be terrible consequences."

"Like?"

"You'll have to wait and see! Now, the first spirit will come when the clock strikes one. The second at two. And the third, well, I think it's pretty obvious."

"Look, old man, I don't have time for this. All I need to do is to wake up and-"

"_Look_, toad face, just go with it ok? I have to go now, back to my stupid prison cell. I'm still not very happy with you about that."

"What?"

"Goodbye, Arthur! Remember, when the clock strikes one!" said the disappearing figure.

Arthur's eyes bore into the spot where the old man had been standing and shook his head. He really needed some sleep, if he wasn't asleep already.

He stood up and crawled into the bed Merlin had made hours before. He stretched his body and rolled into a comfortable position. Soon the young prince's eyes closed, and he drifted off.

"Arthur, dear. Come on sweety, wake up."

"No, let me sleep." He grumbled.

"Oh honey, I only have an hour to spend with you! Please, wake up!"

Arthur opened one eyelid, only to see a beautiful blonde woman staring lovingly down at him.

"MOTHER!" Arthur yelled. He jumped up to hug her, and she returned his tight squeeze.

"Oh, Arthur dear, it's so good to see you! But times spinning away, and we must be going."

"Going? Where?"

She smiled, "To your past Christmas'."

"You're the Ghost of Christmas past?"

"I am."

"Do you know who that old man was?"

A smile played at the edge of Ygraine's lips, "Not formally, but I know he is key to your destiny."

"He is, is he?"

"Yes, which is why I'm here. He's helping you one again," the ghost reached her arm towards her son, "Here, take my hand."

When their hands met the room begin to spin, and turned into streaks of red and brown. Soon the colors of the room were disappearing with gray and black. Arthur could hear a baby's crying.

The wails were absolutely terrible. They were full of wanting, and for some reason Arthur felt a sense of déjà vu. Way, way back in his memories he could remember being lonely just like the poor baby was.

Not only was the baby left alone but also in a dark room. Bars were on the wall letting barely any light in, and dark curtains hung on the wall. A small black cradle sat alone in the very center of the room where it held the crying infant. The young prince had to blink away tears.

"Who is that poor child?" He asked.

"It is you, on your very first Christmas."

"Christmas?" No, it can't be. Christmas had always been such a happy time, and his father would have never allowed Arthur to be shut away in a dark room. The wails grew louder, and Arthur's head started pounding.

"Yes, Arthur. Your father was still in mourning over my death. Also, he thought this would make you strong. In his mind it made sense to leave you here all alone; he needed the future King of Camelot to be independent."

Arthur bit his lip in frustration. So, his father had been this way from the very start. Ever since Arthur could remember all he would ever do was try and make his father proud, and make him love Arthur. When he was little he would dream that Uther used to cradle him when he was a baby, and that was proof of his love.

But apparently not. Apparently Uther was cruel from the very beginning and only had one thing on his mind: How to make Arthur just as ruthless as he was. Arthur vision blurred because of the tears, and his skull began to pound harder. He had finally had enough of it and moved to pick up his younger self.

To Arthur's surprise his hands went right through the baby, and he was unable to cradle it. He turned towards his mother, "Why can't I hold me?"

His mother regarded him with sadness, "These are only shadows of your past, Arthur."

"Please, let us leave."

She nodded, "Of course." Arthur took her hand once more, and the spinning began once again. They were out in the courtyard where a ten year old Arthur stood next to his father. Arthur instantly recognized that day.

"Morgana!" He gasped.

"Yes, this is the day you first meet her. Her father has died, and she has become your father's ward."

Everyone watched the spiffy guards of Camelot bust in surrounding a much smaller Morgana. She held her head high, but her eyes were filled with sadness. She had not lived a decade and was already an orphan.

"Arthur," The King muttered to his small son, "Go help the Lady Morgana off of her horse."

As the white horse veered to the front a small Arthur walked towards the lady and extended his hand. Morgana eyed the hand for a moment and then hopped off the horse without any help. Arthur, hot-headed even at this young age, glared at her.

"I offered you my hand." He grumbled stoutly.

"And I chose not to accept."

With that she marched over to a smiling Uther who had just witnessed the scene. She bobbed a graceful curtsy.

"Thank you, Uther Pendragon, for taking me in."

The tyrant King smiled fondly at the young girl, "It is the least I can do. Merry Christmas, Morgana."

"Merry Christmas."

In the background the embarrassed prince muttered, "This is the _worst _Christmas present ever! I ask for a puppy and what do I get? A sister!"

The older Arthur smiled at the scene before him. Arthur and Morgana had not started off on the right foot, but time made them seem like siblings.

"Two more Christmas', Arthur. Your most recent."

He turned to look at his mother, "What is so special about my last two Christmas'?"

"They were spent with your servant, Merlin."

Before Arthur could ask what was so important about Merlin, his mother had taken his hand. The world began to spin once more, and Arthur watched his two previous Christmas' unfold. The nearest one Gwen was very grateful for her present and the one before that had all of Camelot was lavishing over the tree Arthur had chosen.

After a third series of spinning they were back in Arthur's royal chambers, "You know," he commented softly, "I do believe those were my two favorite Christmas'."

No reply.

Arthur turned around to once again look at his mother, but she was gone.

"No!"

It wasn't fair. He hadn't even gotten to say goodbye.

"No, mother, no!"

"Oh quit having a hissy fit." An annoyed voice said from behind Arthur.

The young prince spun around and was surprised to see Merlin's deceased old friend.

"Surprised? Yeah, this wasn't how I was planning to spend my first Christmas in the afterlife but," he shrugged, "I'm helping out an old friend."

"And I suppose you're the Ghost of Christmas Present?" Arthur asked Will, who he had only met once.

"That is correct. Now come on, we need to get this show on the road."

"But wait," Arthur stopped Will, "What of my mother? Will I never see her again?"

The ghost shrugged, "I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present, not future. Now give me your oh-so-royal hand, and let's get started."

Arthur took the man who had saved his life hand, and once again the world began spinning. They were in a small house that belonged to residents of Camelot. A young couple sat in front of the fire place, and the woman was holding a very frail baby.

"It's such a sad Christmas." Remarked the man.

"Oh Tom, don't I know it," the woman responded as she caressed her child's face, "Nothing seems to be going right this year. Our beautiful baby girl…oh…I don't know if she'll make it through the winter!" The woman gave a sniffle and wiped her eye.

"Now dear," The man coaxed, rubbing her leg, "I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"Do you think they'll find the Lady Morgana? Perhaps if they do King Uther will be in a better mood, and will allow us to see the Court Physician."

"We can only hope." The man replied softly.

Arthur was stunned. He hadn't realized that Uther's foul mood wasn't affecting just him but all of Camelot as well. In fact, perhaps Arthur's terrible mood was rubbing off on others.

"Will the child survive?" The troubled prince asked.

"I don't know. The future has so many possibilities. Come, we must go to our next place."

After more spinning, they arrive in another small Camelot household. This time, however, Arthur recognized who's household it was, and that person was sitting on her bed looking at the folded hands on her lap.

"Guinevere."

"I remember her. She is one of the only people that dare to stand up to you."

A smile spread across Arthur's face, "Yes, she is like that."

The smile disappeared as Guinevere sighed, and a tear slipped from her brown eye.

"Why is she crying?" Arthur demanded.

"Why do you think? She's all alone for Christmas. Her father's dead, her brother's gone, and Morgana is off in who knows where. And worst of all she can't spend Christmas with you, because she's a servant and you're a _prince_."

"I had not realized she was going through such a rough time."

"Nobles tend to think only of themselves." There was no hint of teasing in Will's voice.

"Can we move on?" Arthur asked, turning away from the crying Gwen.

"Of course." Will grabbed the prince on the shoulder, and soon they were spinning into Gaius' chambers. Merlin and Gaius sat at the physicians small table, conversing.

"He's a wreck, Gaius. He's going crazy over not finding Morgana. I don't know what Arthur and Uther will do if they don't find her."

"Morgana's leaving has already caused great damage throughout Camelot. There is not Christmas cheer, none at all. This is the worst Christmas Camelot has had in all the years I have lived here."

"Is there no way we can fix it?"

"The people will only feel joy if Arthur or Uther show it. If one of them does not, then the people will have no other example to go by. It will be a very sorrowful Christmas, indeed."

"If only Morgause hadn't gotten to Morgana, if only-"

"Don't you start that up again, Merlin."

Will shifted uneasily, "It is time for us to go."

Before the prince could protest he was back in his chamber. Alone. Outside the large clock banged three times.

"Three o'clock. Well, Ghost of Christmas Future, show yourself."

Arthur's surroundings suddenly grew cold, and the spinning began once again. He found himself in Camelot's graveyard, and he suddenly felt his blood go cold.

"Why am I here?" He demanded, searching for the ghost.

He was not disappointed. About fifteen feet away stood a hooded figure.

"Show yourself."

The figure slowly shook his head.

"You are not Ghost of Christmas Future, are you not?"

The hooded figure nodded slowly.

"Then why can't you reveal your identity."

No reply.

"If you will not answer, then will you at least show me the future?" Arthur impatiently demanded.

Slowly the figure's arm rose, and a skeleton finger pointed at a grand tombstone. A shiver crawled up the tracks of Arthur's spine. This could only mean one thing: Death.

Approaching the tombstone slowly, Arthur began to feel sick. Was this ghost showing him his own death? As he neared the stone he realized it was covered with snow, and he dropped down on his knees. After a moment's hesitation Arthur began to brush off the snow.

_Here lies_

_Uther Pendragon_

_King of Camelot_

"Not my father!" Arthur screamed. He looked up at the ghost with horrified eyes.

"My mother said these were only shadows, and Will said the future could be changed. Does this mean if I promise to celebrate Christmas- the right way- my father will be sparred?"

The figure did not respond, but a blanket of snow began to kick up and swirl around Arthur, "No, my father cannot die yet! I am not ready to be King! Please, spirit! I can change! I can change! I'll help the couples child, I'll comfort Guinevere, and I'll even be nicer to Merlin! Spare me!"

The snow became so wild that Arthur could no longer breathe, see, or hear anything but rushing wind. No words formed from his mouth, and the Prince of Camelot collapsed in the cold, wet snow.

…

"No, you do not get to spend Christmas with your family. I want her found, and I want her found now!" Arthur heard his father say from outside his door. The room filled with light as Merlin opened the curtains.

"Merlin," Arthur questioned, "What day is it?"

"Christmas, of course!"

"And my father is fine?"

"Yes, did you not just hear him? He's outside ordering the guards to look for Morgana on Christmas."

"Oh no he doesn't." Arthur remarks to a very surprised Merlin and bounds out the door.

"Don't listen to my father; of course you can spend Christmas with your family." Arthur told Sir Leon. Disbelief shocked both the head guards and the king's face. Did Arthur seriously just defy his father and the King of Camelot's wishes?

"Arthur, what are you saying?" Uther demanded.

"Father, you know how important Christmas is to everybody."

"Yes, and Morgana is spending it alone and terrified." Uther yelled back.

"Father, she won't be home by Christmas anyways. She's at least more than three days away. Please, let our loyal knights enjoy Christmas."

After a long period of hesitation, Uther agreed, "Fine. But first thing in the morning-"

"I will be in charge of the search party myself."

With a firm nod, Uther left Sir Leon and his son. Sir Leon grinned at Arthur and clapped his back, "Thank you, my lord!"

"Merry Christmas, Sir Leon."

With that he returned to his room to see his servant, who had just witnessed the whole conversation, with his jaw hanging down.

"Are you feeling alright?" Merlin questioned, looking quite worried.

"Yes! Excellent, in fact! Now, I have two things I need you to do for me."

"I'll go get the polish."

"No, my boots don't need polishing today. First, I need you to escort Gaius down to the lower town. Just ask around for somebody who has a sick baby."

"And the next thing?"

"Get a goose for Gwen. A big one! And make sure to inform her it's from me."

Merlin smiled, "Wouldn't dream of telling her any different."

"And when you're finished with that come straight back here."

Merlin did a mock solute, and ran out of the room being chased by a pillow.

After his servant had left, Arthur got dressed. He had an errand of his own to do.

…

Later that afternoon Merlin returned to a very gleeful Arthur who was hiding something behind his back. The young warlock backed away wearily, afraid that Arthur was going to throw something at him _again_.

"Did you do everything I asked?"

"Yes."

"Any news about the child?"

"With Gaius' care he will be as healthy as any other baby before the new year."

"And Gwen?"

"She loved the goose. She asked me to give you her thanks, and that she hoped to see you soon."

Arthur grinned happily, "Thank you, Merlin."

A look of shock crossed his face, "Did you just say thank you?"

"Yes, and that's not the only Christmas surprise you'll receive this year."

He then tossed a small package that he was holding behind his back at Merlin. Thinking that it was aimed for his head, Merlin ducked. But it ended up colliding with his head anyways.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Idiot."

Gently, Merlin picked the package up, "What is it?"

"A present, obviously."

"You really got me a present?"

"Yes, _Mer_lin, I really got you a present. Are you going to open it or not?"

Merlin did open the package, and a huge grin spread across his face when he was what was inside.

It was a brand new neckerchief.

"You really got this for me?"

"Yeah, well, you needed a new one. The one you're currently wearing looks like a rag, and I can't have my servant dressed like that."

"Thank you, Arthur, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Merlin."

"Oh, and Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"This gift doesn't make you any less of a prat."

**WOW! THAT WAS L-O-N-G! Oh, and if you were wondering who sent the ghost to Arthur, it was Merlin. Well, old Merlin to be exact. I just made up a little scenario in which old Merlin, the night before his execution, uses his magic to send three ghosts to save his previous year's Christmas. So yeah, that's what went down. **

**I'll update again Christmas Eve! Until then, happy and SAFE shopping! Honestly, I don't want my readers getting trampled. Then I wouldn't have any reviews! :)**


	4. Camelot's Cookie Problem

**Alas, we have reached the final chapter of "A Very Merlin Christmas" I must say, I'm sad to see it end. It was super fun to write, and hopefully I'll do one next year!**

**I'm so grateful for all my reader's, and their amazing reviews! You guys have truly inspired me to write more! Thanks!**

**This chapter is probably my favorite just because it was so much fun to write. This is set during Season 3, sometime after Episode 10. Morgana's a bit ranty at the beginning of the chapter (so I'd rate the first 15 paragraphs K+ for meaness), and if you like it then I suggest you read "Time to Repent" by me. Ok, enough with the advertising. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!**

**Oh, and props to those who made up the Gingerbread Man story. **

Morgana stared out upon the courtyard with her face twisted into a sneer. It was Christmas time, and it sickened her to see all the people she hated having such a jolly time. All she wanted was to be Queen of Camelot and spend Christmas with her sister. Was that really so much to ask?

But no. She had to sit here and fake being Uther's doting ward. Each day she'd have to plaster a fake smile on her face, and watch as the tyrant enjoyed his Christmas. And she'd also have to watch her futile step-brother flirt with the servant Gwen. And Merlin, that murderer, how could he bare to walk the halls with a smile on his face? He had tried to _kill _her.

What made it worse was Uther's family from a distant Kingdom was visiting. These people should know she's Uther's daughter, but no, her 'father' was too proud for that. Even though Morgana was gorgeous, strong, and witty, he would never admit the truth.

So, they'd all look down at her. Oh, the poor little orphan. Wasn't it so good of Uther to take the unfortunate little girl in? How wonderful he was! How wonderful was the man who killed hundreds of people for having something they couldn't help. If Uther had any idea that Morgana had magic she'd be dead. He'd even execute her on Christmas, if needed. Morgana's fists clench with anger.

"Are the King's family here?" Questions Gwen from behind.

The witch's hands quickly relax, and she turns to Gwen with a fake smile, "Yes, they are."

"Oh, good! Arthur has been talking about his family visiting it for months."

"Really Gwen? Why would Arthur talk to you about such things?" Morgana asked in a friendly way, but inside she was seething.

"Oh..I…um..heard it from Merlin." Gwen finally replied.

Morgana resisted the urge from smirking; she enjoyed watching Gwen squirm, "Of course. How is Merlin now a days? I haven't seen him in such a long time." Which was true. Merlin avoided Morgana as much as possible. Whether it was out of fear or guilt, Morgana didn't care. She didn't want to be anywhere near such a monster.

"He's good. He seems to be very happy…when Arthur isn't making him do more work than he can handle. But you know, as much as Arthur tries to hide it, I can tell him and Merlin are best friends."

All Morgana wants to do is roll her eyes. She'd prefer to see their heads on a spike, "Arthur was never one to break social classes."

The servant looked down at her feet, knowing very well that was the truth, "The reason I am here is because Uther has summoned you, my lady."

"Oh yes, I must go meet the family. Thank you Gwen." Morgana walked over the door and opened it. She paused under the threshold, and a bit of the old Morgana peaked back into her features, "Merry Christmas, Gwen."

"Merry Christmas, my lady."

Morgana made her way to the courtyard, her flats clopping on the stone floor. As she passed a staircase in which she recently fell, Morgana shuddered. She hated reliving that memory. Morgana had been so helpless. Not like she was now, though. She had Uther in the palm of her hands.

When she arrived at the courtyard she smiled as she stood by Uther's side. Arthur was on the other side, with his traitor servant not that far behind him. The tyrant king gave Morgana a nod, and then started his welcome speech.

"Welcome to my home, the great Kingdom of Camelot. It is my pleasure to invite you a safe land, free of any treacherous magic. Here you will find no such evil, but only joy. This will be a Christmas you will never forget. Now please, come. Let me give you a tour of the castle."

Morgana followed the party, but every second of it all she wanted to do was throw up. Safe? Joy? Oh, Uther Pendragon, you never miss a chance to trash magic. Morgana smirked. She had a plan. Uther was right about one thing, this was a Christmas they'd never forget.

When the _very _long tour had ended, Morgana retired to her room. She dismissed Gwen, and began preparing for her next plan. Christmas would be chaotic; she'd make sure of that.

…

Meanwhile, Arthur too had just made his way back to his room, with his faithful servant following in suit. Arthur collapsed on the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"That was the most boring time of. My. Life." He grumbled.

"Now you know how I feel when I am forced to watch you train the knights, polish your boots, clean your room, make your bed, sharpen your sword, muck the stables-"

"-Merlin?"

"Yes, sire?"

"Shut up."

The servant's mouth quickly stopped moving, and he bent down pick up one of Arthur's boots that had been carelessly taken off.

"I liked your gift Merlin," Arthur lied, "It was a very nice…uh..what was it?"

"A wash cloth sire, you know, to wash your face with."

Arthur eyed the open package lying on his table across the room. It sort of looked like a cloth, but it was more like a mess of tangled yarn. The young prince had opened it early that morning.

"Merlin, did you make it?"

"Yes! I think I did quite a good job, don't you agree? Mom taught me a couple of years ago, and I was completely hopeless then."

Arthur did not point at that he _still _was hopeless, but nodded his head instead.

"Well, I continued last year's tradition."

The servant had a puzzled look on his face, "What are you talking about?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I'm talking about presents, idiot." With that he handed Merlin a package.

"Is it another neckerchief? Because I got one from Gaius, Gwen, and my mother. If I get another one I think I'm going to have to tear them all to shreds!"

"No Merlin, it's not another neckerchief. Just open the package."

The young warlock did as he was told, and pulled out a…..

"…..You got me a teddy bear?"

"Well, figuring that you're such a girl's petticoat, I thought you'd like it."

Merlin just smiled and shook his head.

…

Morgana stood over her design with the biggest smirk on her face.

"And now…" she whispered, "Awake."

And the object in front of her began shifting. Its body arched, it's knees bent, and….

Its gumdrop eyes opened.

That's right, it was a gingerbread man. An alive one, mind you.

"Very good, Gingy. Yes, wake up. Good."

"Whoaaaa! Where am I?" The cute little cookie cooed.

Morgana smirked, "You're in Camelot. And I command you to wreck havoc on this foul Kingdom."

The cookie bounced up and its little eyes wondered around the room, "Hmmm…no thank you." Its cute little voice decided.

Morgana's smirk faded, and her forehead creased, "Excuse me?"

"I don't think I want to do that."

"Listen here, cookie, I gave you life, and I can take it away by snapping you in half."

"Not if you can't catch me!" With that the cookie hopped off the table and headed for the door. Before Morgana could get over her surprise and shut the door with magic, the little cookie had darted out of the room.

"Run, run as fast as you can," she heard him chant, "You can't catch me I'm the Gingerbread Man!"

The running cookie caught the eyes of many, including the knights, Gwen, Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, and even King Uther himself. For a while everybody was chasing after him, but the little guy soon disappeared. So, everybody met up in the throne room.

Uther's fist hit the table, "This _cannot_ be happening! And enchanted _cookie_ running around the castle? For goodness sakes, my brother is here! If he finds out then we'll hear about it for years!"

"I agree, this cookie is threat to Camelot must be stopped." Prince Arthur agreed.

Morgana smirked. Well, this wasn't exactly how she planned things, but it was still making things difficult for Uther. Merlin, the only one who ever notices the young witch smirk, glared at her. She was behind this, Merlin was sure of that.

"Gaius, what do you make of this?" Uther questioned.

"This is a very easy magic, sire, and even the dumbest of sorcerers could conjure up a spell to enchant a cookie. I've just never met one stupid enough to actually do it. It's quite childish, really."

The seething Morgana glared at the Court Physician.

"Could it have been Dragoon? He didn't seem very smart."

Smart enough to escape from Camelot, Merlin thought, very annoyed.

"That possibility is quite probable, sire."

"How do we stop this, Gaius?"

"Wel,l first we have to catch it."

"Duh." Merlin muttered quietly. Arthur elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"And then someone has to eat it. It's as simple as that."

"Catching it won't be easy, though." Morgana piped in. Both Merlin and Gaius resisted the urge to strangle her. It was quite annoying to hear Morgana trying to 'help' when she was the cause of all this.

"Morgana's right," Arthur agreed, "The…cookie…will be very difficult to track, let alone seize. The knights and I will start on it right away."

"No. We cannot involve the knights in this. That will only bring my family's attention to it. So you will have to do it Arthur, with only your servant to help."

Arthur nodded, "Come, Merlin."

…

When they arrived back in Arthur's room, the young prince put his hands on his hips, "If I were a cookie, where would I be? The kitchen's, perhaps?"

Merlin shook his head, "Then he would just get served to the guests. And an enchanted cookie would not want to be eaten."

"Then where would he be? Such a little cookie could be anywhere in this castle."

Outside, the warning bells started to ring. Off rhythm.

"I think we just got our answer." Merlin responded. Arthur nodded, and the pair headed off to the tower where the warning bell was located.

…

"Hehehe! Merry Christmas Camelot!" The Gingerbread Man shouted and he rang the warning bell once more. I knight was knocked out in the corner. Poor Camelot. Not only could anybody escape from the dungeons, but apparently the knights could be knocked out by a cookie.

Arthur and Merlin, the heroes, appeared in the door way.

"Your day Camelot has come to an end, cookie." Arthur threatened.

The Gingerbread Man let go of the bell and started intently at Arthur, "I have a name, you know."

Arthur's face was puzzled, "What?"

"My name is Gingerbread Man, so you don't have to call me cookie."

"This is ridiculous!"

"Arthur," Merlin interrupted, "Just go with it. He's a cookie."

"Yeah, listen to pale face."

Merlin glared at the cookie, "I'm not that pale!"

"Actually Merlin, the coo- I'm sorry, Gingerbread Man, is right. You are really pale."

"We're not here to discuss the color of my skin tone! We're here to eat the cookie!"

"Right!" With that, Merlin and Arthur went opposite ways (Merlin has learned much since the Unicorn episode) and surrounded Gingerbread Man.

The cookie lowered his head in defeat, "Alright, I guess you win. I'm finished."

"Really?" Arthur questioned.

"Nah." With that the Gingerbread darted off. Both Merlin and Arthur made a grab for him, but they ended up hitting each other's head.

"Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me I'm the Gingerbread Man!"

Arthur quickly got up and looked with dismay at his servant still sprawled out on the floor, "Come on, _Mer_lin!"

The chase continued.

Unfortunately for Uther, the obnoxious cookie ran right by him and his brother while they were talking.

"Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me I'm the Gingerbread Man!"

Uther's brother raised an eyebrow, "Free of magic, Uther?"

Uther grinned sheepishly at his brother as his son and his son's servant darted past them.

"Gotta catch that cookie!" Arthur hollered.

The King wanted to die of embarrassment right then and there. From behind him Morgana smirked. This was most definitely the best Christmas present ever.

Arthur and Merlin chased the very fast cookie to the gate of Camelot, in which he escaped. Arthur wiped his brow.

"I can't believe we let him escape." Merlin muttered, baffled.

"Merlin, what are you talking about? I caught the cookie and ate him."

"But he just ran through the gate!"

"Merlin, let me say this slowly. I. Arthur Pendragon. Captured. The. Cookie. And. Ate. Him. The Kingdom has nothing to fear."

"Ooooh, I see." Merlin replied, winking stupidly at Arthur.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Merlin, I've told you once, and I'll tell you again. You couldn't lie to save your life."

Merlin bit his tongue as they both made their way back to Camelot. That night, Arthur washed his face with Merlin's gift, and Merlin slept with the teddy bear. But neither of them would ever admit it.

As for the Gingerbread Man, yeah, he didn't last very long. The silly cookie wandered into a dragon's cave, and found himself a Christmas snack.

Before the dragon fell asleep that night, he muttered something, "Merry Christmas, Merlin. And good luck with the future."

**Well, that's it! Thanks for reading! **

**Merry Christmas! (: **


End file.
